TOHP is an NHLBI sponsored national multi-center study with the principal goal of identifying the most effective approaches for primary prevention of hypertension. In the first phase (1989-1991) 300 participants were followed at the Baltimore Clinical Center and in phase II (1991-present) a cohort of 262 has been assembled. In addition to the primary study goals, trial participants are engaging in a number of ancillary studies.